Trials and Tribulations of Love
by Vorazlov28
Summary: The mirror chapter in Zetsu's POV. Zetsu's falling in love with a girl the Akatuski captured to get rid of one of their problems. There are two problems: she can't stand him, and he has to keep hurting her. The thoughts and problems going through the killers head are starting to break him down. Will he ever find love?


**AN:** So after redoing this several times, here is the long awaited chapter of my Independence Unbending story from Zetsu's POB. It's a mirror of the 'Cat's Out of the Bag' chapter if you would like to go reread (or read for the first time) the chapter, but you don't have to. Hopefully you will recognize what's going on J

After reading a bunch of different Zetsu stories, I kind of decided that I wanted to take a different approach to how Zetsu's split personalities work. The Shippuden manga helped a bit with the idea, though no one really _explains_ Zetsu. So I took a couple creative liberties. There is some slight OOC going on here, but I tried to keep it as realistic as possible. After all, this is after months and months of being together so the chances that this could be happening are higher.

The two personalities will explain how they work and everything a bit further on as an FYI.

I am ridiculously proud of this by the way. Its 22 pages typed, and over 10,000 words as one chapter, which I have never successfully done before. I would appreciate some feedback. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Trials and Tribulations of Love**

**Zetsu's POV**

Each inch of my skin parting from the cold stone left a tingling sensation on my skin as my nerves fully reactivated, less pleasant and productive than a touch. All of the chakra and energy I had felt when I was hidden within my Mayfly technique was stronger, more potent, but I didn't dare peel open my Venus flytrap until I had steeled my resolve. I quickly placed on the stoic mask. I stepped calmly out into the room, tasting the cool dank air only the rooms further back in the Head Quarters held. Curiously I inched open my Venus flytrap until my one eye could see Tobi's—I'd become far too accustomed to calling him Tobi than her real name—figure leaning casually against the far wall. His orange mask was tilted down, but I didn't doubt for one second he knew I was here before I even emerged from the wall.

"_You needed me Tobi-san?_" I asked, ignoring completely the other dull presence I felt in the room. My body yearned to turn and see the woman that managed to capture my fascination over the past few months but I didn't dare. I couldn't stop myself from glancing briefly in her direction though.

If Tobi noticed, he didn't comment.

I stood attentive as Tobi glanced up, the weight of his lone Sharingan eye piercing through me. He gestured towards the other presence in the room. Obediently I uncurled my Venus flytrap more, turning and heading over towards the woman.

I frowned at the battered form lying at my feet. Her body twisted slightly; a few unusual bumps along her slender waist and the freshly wrapped gash on her side that was bleeding heavily through were the only signs of the internal damage. It would take a fool to think those were the only scars she would receive from her imprisonment here. I blinked, taking in how her dark hair fanned out around her head. Even after the months she had been here, I had yet to figure out if it was dark auburn or black. Every time I thought I knew, she would step into the light her crystals cast through the training area and a halo shivered above her hair changing my mind again.

The voice that spoke next was nothing close to the light cheerful voice all of the other members of the organization knew as Tobi's voice. It was the deep, rolling voice of none other than Tobi.

"She will be waking up soon," he stated simply.

I nodded. He must want everyone to be here when she did then. No doubt, Pein and Konan were already on their way. While I still had the chance I took the time to kneel next to her, grabbing wash cloth and the bowl of cool water that had been placed by her head be clear the beads of sweat off of her brow.

For an unconscious person, her face was peaceful. It seemed to be the only time it ever was. Even in her dreams, her face contorted into horror and fear. A weaker man would shiver as the memory of watching her cry out in her sleep drifted to the front of my mind. Still, her lips were softly parted and her forehead for once wasn't crinkled in concentration or anger. I took in every detail I could, locking it to memory. It might be the closest I would ever see her to being happy.

If she knew I was watching her, I could picture her face falling into her glare, her eyes hardening and her jaw jutting out just the slightest. I disgusted her.

Sometimes though, her face would light up, almost as if she was happy to see me. During training, I'd caught her more than a few times searching to catch my eye. It was as if she was looking for my approval, to see if I was watching her… I hummed to myself, letting my mind drift.

**_You're pathetic_**, the other voice in my head sneered, bringing me back out of my thoughts. **_Tobi is watching to see what you'll do. Don't screw this entire up because of your infatuation with her!_**

I didn't bother to defend myself, knowing everything I felt and thought was heard either way. My other half scoffed in disdain. Slowly, I felt his cruel mood wash over me, tinting my vision in a red haze. Anger filled me out of nowhere. Anger for being so weak. For throwing away the one principle, I had always lived my life by for one _girl_. I frowned, clenching my fists and glaring down at the girl lying neatly on the ground in front of me, her mocking arms resting peacefully by her sides. It was all her fault. Reaching out to her forehead for the countless time this hour, I pushed the damp cloth in my hand against her head, shoving it into her skull for how much she screwed me up.

_No_, I forced, locking my others half's energy back within the dormant space of my mind. Immediately my vision cleared and my hands softened against her forehead. _I'm not going to hurt her. You feel the same too. I can feel it even now._

**_Don't forget where your loyalties lie,_** he threatened darkly and I could feel him shoving against the thin boundary in my mind that kept him locked up. An empty threat.

Both of us knew the very sight of us appalled Amaya. It was apparent from the first time she ever saw us, when she was nearly delirious and already drained from saving that brats life. The day I nearly killed her precious _Katsu_. I sneered. That twerp made my teeth grind. The very thought of his chubby little face pissed me off. He couldn't do anything, couldn't defend himself. Yet, Amaya loved _him_.

A groan snapped me from my revere. Looking down, Amaya was starting to stir, her face once again turning down into the pained grimace that haunted my thoughts. Tobi pushed off the wall he was leaning on to come over and stand by her as well. Most likely to keep up appearances.

Dutifully, I looked towards my leader for what he wished me to do. His burning eye held my gaze for only a second, but the message was clear. This time, I felt my black half taking over, snarling something about lack of self-control, and before I knew it, my conscious was being sucked back into the recesses once more.

* * *

With a blank expression, I took a deep breath feeling the control of our body passing once again to me. Just in time to notice the girls head move a fraction of an inch. Having to share a body sucked. With only one of us able to control the full motor functions at a time, it was nearly impossible to get anything done when my other wimpy half couldn't man up enough to agree. I studied her face closely to take in her pale complexion and pained expression. Her skin looked so soft up close.

_I told you,_ other half mocked. _You lo—_

**_Shut up! _**I scowled, dabbing the cloth against her forehead again. **_What do you know about love? From the parents you never met? Or from all of the people who mocked and ridiculed you? You know nothing of love. The closest thing to love you will ever have is the love and kindness Tobi-sama showed you when he gave you a purpose._**

Another groan broke my train of thought and I quickly readjusted my grip on the cloth, once again lightening my touch. **_Damn it_,** I cursed. My gaze flickered towards Tobi, looking in dismay as he watched me closely.

_You can't hide from me. Everything you feel and want, I know._

Emotions were dangerous. Especially in an organization like Akatsuki. There was no friendship or understandings between members. If anyone were to find out what Amaya meant to me, they would use her against me. Kill her even. It was a miracle Tobi even kept her knowing I had more than regular relations with the girl did. **_Do you want her to be killed?_**

That shut up my other half.

Unexpected warmth spread through me as I carefully tended to Amaya, and watched her as she fought to regain consciousness. I shook them off, forcing myself to focus. Amaya wasn't mine. No matter how much I wished she could be, she would never be mine.

Tobi was my master.

Behind me, the door opened, signaling the arrival of Pein and Konan. Immediately my face melted back into its impenetrable mask, locking away all traces of emotions and thoughts. Formally I stood, facing the figurehead of the Akatsuki. I carefully turned, stepping back from Amaya and drifted towards the back of the room to watch for woman I adored.

After all, watching was what I did best.

"Summon Kisame-san and Itachi-san," Tobi ordered, crouching down next to Amaya in my place.

Pein nodded before grasping his palms together and closing his eyes. There was a brief pulse of chakra before the room once again settled down. I once again slid my Venus flytrap closed only leaving enough room for one eye to look out. Seconds later, Kisame and Itachi's holograms buzzed into being. For one tense moment, no one said anything, Tobi being the only one moving—poking Amaya's shoulder I noted in frustration—to keep up the façade.

"You called Pein-sama?" Kisame asked his voice crackling and chipping even more than normal for the hologram. From the way it flickered, I assumed Samehada had yet to give Kisame enough chakra to heal himself after the beating he took from Amaya.

"Amaya-san is waking. When she does there is vital information for the benefit of the organization that will need to be discussed, but as I see, you are still in no fit condition to be able to hold out the jutsu Kisame-san."

Kisame's form shifted, his eyes closing for a moment before he regarded the girl on the ground. "No, I am not," he affirmed after another second.

**_Curious_**, I murmured, taking not how his eyes lingered upon her face.

My other half seemed to agree. _He seems to be fond of her after only one fight. Looks like she might make allies easier than Tobi thought._ An undertone of jealousy blotted his words.

I couldn't help but smirk in a twisted sense of pain. Even Kisame, the other member with the more unique appearance was able to get closer to Amaya than I had been able to for the months I had been around her.

"Amaya-chan!" Tobi called loudly, drawing everyone's eyes. He poked Amaya's shoulder again, leaning in far too close to her face. "Amaya-chan! Wake up! Amaya-chan!"

_All of his screaming is going to hurt her head worse_.

Pein closed his eyes, once again addressing Kisame. "Very well. Remain here as long as possible. I will have Zetsu inform you of anything you miss."

**_There's nothing I can do about it._**

"Amaya-chan!"

_Make him shut up!_

Her eyes appeared to open, barely lifting enough to take in anything of the room, but it was enough to make my Venus flytrap curl open a bit further to get a better look.

"You may leave when your partner does as well Itachi," Pein added towards the smaller man. The man only nodded, confirming he had heard.

"Am-a-ya-chan!"

Suddenly, her breathing skyrocketed, her entire body tensing as her eyes rapidly blinked. Tobi jumped back, surprised. Everyone in the room watched closely as her head turned from side to side, taking in all of us in the room. Her face contorted violently as she forced her arms to shove her into a sitting position. She only made it nearly a foot before her side gave in and she fell unceremoniously back onto the ground.

Rage seethed through the thin boundary in our mind, fueling my own frustration and anger. Idiot. Always being so worked up whenever someone hurt her. Nevertheless, I couldn't stop my fists from clenching as I continued to watch Tobi practically scream in her ears.

"Ah! I knew it," Tobi shouted. I twitched, seeing her cringe. "Amaya-chan's okay!"

"**_Shut up Tobi,_**" I snarled before I could stop myself.

"But—!"

Amaya left out a pained noise and all of my anger subsided for concern as I stared fixated at her. My other half was fighting to get out, nearly _begging_ in his pathetic way to be able to go and touch her, but I kept my mind firmly locked. The unusual swirling mass of mixed emotions attacking my head made me shift uncomfortably.

Pein stepped forward, quickly taking control of the situation and for once, I was grateful for a distraction. Amaya's eyes reflexively flickered towards the man. I watched carefully, waiting for her eyes to drift around the room when her sense came back and she realized there were more people in the room.

It didn't take long. Soon her eyes flew towards the holograms of Itachi and Kisame. She must have realized she couldn't sense their presence. I waited patiently for her eyes to come find mine as they always did in training. When she would search for my presence. Instead, her eyes remained transfixed on the two figures that weren't quite here for some time, filing me with an odd mix of disappointment.

**_It's her first time seeing Itachi,_** I informed my other side when I realized these feelings were coming from him. It wasn't as if I would ever be jealous she was staring at the Uchiha protégé rather than me.

Finally, her eyes drifted over towards me. A shock of pleasure ran up my spine at the simple gesture, but I frowned once I realized what that look would turn into when she learned of why we were all here to question her.

The memory of Tobi calling me back for a private meeting before Amaya's fight with Kisame flashed through my head. Rather than allowing me to tell him as I usually did, Tobi had insisted on seeing it for himself. I had no choice but to reply through my memories and show him personally everything that had occurred between us since I brought her here. There wasn't anything I could overlook. Tobi knew. All of it.

She would hate me even more.

I stared into her eyes, reading all of her confusion and the small bit of trust that had begun to show—no doubt from when I didn't immediately report to Tobi as I should have with the information about Sarnik. It would be gone soon.

"W-Why…" she asked, pausing to clear her crackling voice. "Why am I here?"

Pein held out his hand, using his unique power to pull her necklace into his hand. With the snap of the clasp, I cringed. My other half cracked when her eyes landed back on me. They were hard. Angry. Betrayed.

My other half fought for me to close my eyes, block out her anger and pain from my sight, but I forced myself to watch. He deserved to watch her agony. This is what would happen if he continued to choose Amaya over Tobi. It would destroy her.

Pein glanced blankly at the hexagonal necklace that was now twirling from his fingers. "Zetsu has informed me we may have underestimated you," he lied smoothly. "It appears as though you have been keeping vital information from us."

Amaya looked down, her fists clenched and her body trembling in pure rage. I could feel her chakra fluctuating. I looked towards Tobi to find he was already watching me closely, his Sharingan reading everything my body yearned to do before I could even tell it not to. I could feel him smirk at my own suffering. "_It's what you deserve for betraying me,_" his eye hissed.

Pein continued, "I would like you to show the names and pictures of all of the current jinurican of all of the nations."

She looked up. On her face was the last thing I expected. She was smiling. A twisted smile that screamed of her pain and anguish. It was the smile of the broken. "I can't," she stated with a strange pride.

Didn't she know he was only going to hurt her if she didn't try?

_Do something!_ My other half pleaded, fighting tooth and nail as the realization of what she was going to do sunk in.

His panic and pain threatened to break me and I had to dig my nails into my palms to keep him locked up in the recesses of our mind. **_Stop it! There's nothing I can do. It's a test—_**

My words didn't reach him as once again Pein shot his hand out, sending Amaya's broken body flying backwards into the wall.

_No, no, no! Stop him! Do something! No, no—_ he cried, over and over gain in my head, angrily, violently beating against my barriers. I gritted my teeth as his despair turned into a seething rage.

**_SHUT UP!_**

"Don't toy with me girl," Pein warned, stepping closer to her with his ringed purple eyes flashing.

_She'll die if you don't do anything!_

Amaya laughed, her body slumped over and bent in an unnatural angle. Her laughter gurgled, blood dribbling from her mouth as she clung to her side. "I'm not," she chuckled. It was shattered.

**_I-I can't_**, I growled, feeling my control slipping.

The thin barrier in my mind was bending as he slammed repeatedly against it, pushing my control to the limit.

Again, Pein used his power, dragging her in a lump of bloody limbs and awkwardly shaped limbs across the floor towards his feet. She slid to a stop, coughing up blood between each strangled laugh. All of the sudden, it felt like I was numbed, my control faltering.

I stepped forward before I could get back in control.

Tobi watched me carefully, his eyes bleeding into me in a painful reminder. I snarled to myself, twisted in a confusing torrent of emotions as my other side continued to fight for control. Was this a joke? Was he testing to see how much abuse I could sit back and watch?

Amaya looked up at me through her bloody face and broken grin. Her smile fell off her face as her eyes once again hardened nearly beyond recognition. There was only hate.

"As I said before," she continued, turning back towards Pein as her body began glowing blue while she healed herself. "I can't. I've already tried to see the jinjurican. It doesn't work. For some reason I can't see them. Guess that's too bad for you."

"Oi!" Tobi cried in his sickly false voice. I twitched in anger. "Really? Wow! That's not good. Did you hear that Sempai? Amaya-chan can't help us!"

My face darkened. He already knew Amaya wouldn't be able to see the jinjurican on her map. He knew she couldn't do what he told Pein to ask. He was just playing me. Playing me to make me see what would happen if I betrayed him again. I wouldn't.

Because my alone purpose in life was to serve my master.

I cringed in anger, not sure what to do anymore. "_Eh? You again?"_ my other half broke through. "**_I thought I told you to shut up."_**

Tobi barely shook his head.

Once again, Pein stepped forward. "Then I want you to show me a list of all of the names of everyone in each village and see which name doesn't appear."

"Sounds to me like you're fucked," Amaya snapped, her chin held high.

Konan stepped forward, her chakra swirling angrily. No one insulted Pein around her. They were the only two in the entire organization that would stand up for each other no matter what. Everyone in the room glanced over at her, sizing up the new threat, but eventually my eyes settled back on the one thing I cared about in the room.

Pein ignored her.

"I will kill the boy."

Her body went rigid and for a moment, I had to battle off my other side for taking over to step out for her again. "And if you do that you know you lose my service as well. Without Katsu, you have no way to make me do anything and you can deal with your problems of killing Hayato and finding the jinjurican on your own. You need that boy just as much as I do."

Pein smirked. Small. Barely noticeable. Nevertheless, it was there. "When you play with fire you're bound to get burnt. Are you sure this is the path you are willing to take?"

"Keep throwing me around and you'll find out," she snapped with a growl. I watched fascinated as she easily relocated her shoulder. It gave a loud pop that make me cringe in guilt.

Before I could do something else foolish, Pein took Amaya's necklace and twirled it around. "Tell me, how do you keep your scroll in here? A seal?"

"You'll never be able to open it. Only I can. There's not another soul that knows how and that is a secret I will take to my grave."

With a simple flick of his wrist, he threw the scroll back towards her. Immediately after, Kisame's hologram flickered out, shortly followed by the Uchiha's. Amaya didn't seem too surprised.

"I'll give you two weeks," Pein stated. "If you refuse to or fail to find a jinjurican by then, I will kill you both. Don't mistake yourself as invaluable to us." Before she couldn't open her mouth to retort, he continued, "You may go. Your powers are not the only way of getting what I want. The jinjurican will die whether way, whether you help us or not. Consider it a mere whim me keeping the boy alive as long as I have. Even if you are of use to us at the moment, _he_ is not."

I let out a sign, knowing my punishment was over for the time being.

"Tomorrow morning you will be sent out with Zetsu on a scouting trip. For the rest of your day you will be locked in your room with no food." Tobi immediately began whining about not being able to go on the trip—holding up false pretenses—but Pein waved him off, slowly walking out of the room with Konan by his side. "I suggest you don't fail."

The second the door closed, Amaya turned towards me, her face malicious. A tickle of adrenaline sharpened my gaze as the hairs on my arms stood up in apprehension. The thrill was delicious.

"Zetsu," she hissed. I grinned, despite myself, nearly purring at the way my name rolled off her tongue.

Then, our gaze broke. As if suddenly remembering we weren't alone, her gaze flickered over towards Tobi. With a wave of her hand, rock shot up out of the earth, shoving Tobi along the wall. I watched blankly, curious of whether or not my master would allow her to move him. By the looks of his pretend flailing and cries, he would. Just as he was about to be slammed into the far wall, she flicked her fingers, having another rock wall run perpendicular to the first and shove him through the door.

I smirked, unable to stop my mind from racing as it always did when I was alone with her. My other half seemed to have given up on fighting me, instead watching intently through my mind's eye at Amaya's alluring form. Her lean muscles were taunt as a bow, ready to lunge and attack just as quick as flutter away. Due to her previous fight, her loose fitting black shirt was tattered and ripped, showing off some of the tan smooth expanse of skin underneath. The entire right side was still torn out from Kisame's sword shredding off her flesh, but there wasn't a single mark on her slender waist. Her pants fared better, but even they were dusty and covered in grime.

"**_What Onna_**_?"_ I drawled, unable to resist from getting a rise out of her.

Her request was simple.

"Take me to him. Now."

Eagerly, my other side pushed again to be in control at the idea of having a chance to be with her. This time I relinquished my command, allowing myself to be sucked back to the far recessed of our mind once more.

* * *

While at first I was happy to see that Amaya would even talk to me after I betrayed her trust and was forced to show Tobi about her scroll, with each step towards that little brats room my mood fell further and further. After everything that had happen, what did she want to do? She wanted to see that sniveling little twat.

It didn't take long to reach Katsu's holding cell, which I was partly thankful for.

"**_We're here,_**" my other half announced for me as I stepped up towards the door. In an easy movement, I unlocked the door, stepping aside so she could enter.

"Who is it?" the shaky voice of the little boy called out, laced with fear.

I cringed, knowing she would place the blame for Pein beating the boy on me. I wouldn't dare to touch the brat now. I had already hurt Amaya enough that I didn't need to go as far as destroy the only thing she held precious to her. Even if it was that little impudent child. Not that I would ever tell her who really hurt the kid. It was better in the end if she saw me as a monster.

Just as I thought, her chakra flared angrily. **_Don't leave her alone_**_, _my other half ordered. I felt his apprehension and reluctance to let her around the boy by herself. He always hated leaving her here alone with him. I couldn't help but let some of the paranoia affect me, and before I knew it, I stepped up after her to follow her in.

Spinning on her heel, she stepped up in my face, her tiny fist clutching the front of my cloak. I should have pulled back. But the shock of seeing her face inches from mine numbed me to the core. My wide eyes couldn't help but flutter towards her lips as she snarled, "Get the hell out of here now." A shutter ran through my body, the hum in my stomach spreading. "Before I _kill _you right here and throw your guts to the buzzards."

Then she was gone, the door slamming in my face and blocking out all of the sounds from inside. I stood there for a moment.

What a fiery woman. No matter how many times I saw her angry it never failed to stir up the masochistic side of me, wondering how she would fight and battle me if I were to ever have her. I could practically feel her throwing herself towards me, assaulting me in a lustful barrage of strokes and cries. My body groaned as I let myself drift off thinking of all of the possibilities. How she would give herself up to me.

**_Focus,_** my other half snarled but I could tell it was another empty threat. I could feel his yearning mixing with my own.

_What's wrong?_ I whined, put off my fantasies were interrupted._ You know_—

**_Shut up!_** he cut me off. I smirked, feeling him shift restless in my mind. **_What are you doing standing out here in the hallway? See what they're talking about! They could be planning to escape._**

_She could never get out_**.**

**_When does that stop people from trying?_** he snapped.

_Fine_, I grumbled, stepping up towards the wall as I felt myself beginning to merge and sink in.

The cool stone was comforting as my body broke apart, the chemical makeup of my molecules separating and passing through. It was stable. Assured. Nothing like the torrents of my mind had been lately. It took only a second to sink it. I moved faster and freer without being in a defined form. I only had to will myself there to appear near the other side of the stone wall. Thanks to my eyes merging with the stone, I could see clearly out of the surface without having to emerge. I was looking out near the ceiling, just above the bed.

Amaya was lying back on the small one-person bed, Katsu's body curled on top of her with his head resting on her bosom. There were streaks running down her face. She had been crying. I yearned to go out, feeling the pang of jealousy and guilt ebb away at me. Instead, I stared down curiously, wondering what was so desirable about having someone lay on her.

**_See what we would bring here?_** a soft and pensive voice called in my head. **_We are no good for her, even if we could be together. Do you really want to hurt her more?_**

_No_, I whispered.

Amaya's eyes drifted over towards me. My heart stopped, thinking she could somehow see through my jutsu, but when her eyes remained vulnerable and shimmering I knew she must not be able to see me.

"Shhh," she hushed, stroking Katsu's hair in a motherly way.

My stomach stirred, but I refused to acknowledge it. Of all of the thoughts, to picture her one day stroking the hair of our child. To lover and nurture part of _us._

"We're not alone here."

"Is it him?"

Amaya nodded.

_How can she sense us? _I asked curiously. _Our chakra should be masked._

**_She must have gotten so used to our presence that she doesn't have to sense it anymore to know we are here. It is the only explanation. Only people like Tobi-sama can sense us._**

_Oh._

I watched in the wall, not saying or thinking another thing. It was quiet, watching Amaya and Katsu lie together. It wasn't until I sensed her breathing level out that I dared emerge from my spot on the wall.

Katsu's head shot up as I stepped out of the wall, his eyes a vivid sea green. I didn't make a noise or movement to stop him if he decided to charge me, instead taking a keener fascination with the way his small hands clung to Amaya's shirt. "What do _you_ want?" he demanded, his voice trembling but otherwise angry.

I stepped forward, uncurling my Venus flytrap to get a closer look at the boy. I'd never bothered to come in and visit him before, excluding the times I had to bring food to the boy when Konan had other things to do. His face was surprisingly hard for someone so young. He couldn't be more than twelve, thirteen maybe at most and yet his face held the hard look of a man far past his years. There was a pale scar that ran along his left eyebrow, thin enough to be from a shuriken, but it was mostly hidden by his long midnight black bangs that hung around his face. By the way his knuckles turned white in his death grip on Amaya, I could tell he was mildly strong. Not enough to go up against me, but stronger than normal for a boy his age. Overall, there wasn't anything special about him at all. He was like any other ninja boy I had seen.

"I-I asked you a question!" he snapped irritably.

Looking him in the eye, I shifted. "_Someone will notice if she isn't back in her room,_" I stated simply.

Katsu's eyes widen. He shot off Amaya, quickly stumbling between the two of us with a burst of defiance in his eyes. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he was planning. He couldn't actually think he could stop me from taking her, could he? "You can't have her! I won't let you take her."

I stepped forward again feeling a twinge of anger. My darker half threatened to take over again, but I pushed him back. **_Get this little twerp out of our way!_**

_No, Amaya wouldn't like it if we hurt him._

**_She doesn't have to know._**

"_I won't hurt her_," I promised, both to myself and to the boy in front of me. It was flimsy at most, but I meant it more than I could ever explain. Carefully I stepped closer again. "**_You're going to wake her if you keep shouting brat._**"

Katsu frowned, stepped back but showing no sign of moving. The kid had determination. That was for sure. I could see it bubbling down to his very core. I hated people with determination. They never knew when to quit. They were always the first ones to die, swearing and making promises they couldn't keep to people who looked up to them. In the end, they always died.

I stopped, looking over towards Amaya's face. Even in her sleep, her face turned down in a frown, the nightmares of her life chasing her to her dreams. Katsu glanced back, his eyes weary of leaving my form for too long.

"_I'd rather not hurt you,_" I confessed to the immense displeasure of my other half. Instantly, he began fighting me for control again, but I held on, looking at Katsu for a moment. "_She wouldn't like it._"

His eyes widened in shock, but I could tell he knew what I really meant with those words. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, having confessed my feelings to someone. It felt as if a load was lifted from my shoulders, almost confirming and strengthening my feelings I had. What I didn't expect was the denial and repulsion that met me.

"No," Katsu spat, his trembling stopping. "You can't. You beat her! I saw you! There's no way…" His voice trailed off as he looked down, his brow furrowed in confusion. I waited impatiently for him to do something. I nearly decided to do something myself when he suddenly looked back up and stepped aside. "Fine. Take her. But she had better not get in any trouble for being here! If you really do care then do something right for once goddammit," he warned.

I nodded, not needing another chance to step forward and scoop Amaya into my arms. She was surprisingly light. Not turning back, I made my way out the door, knowing that it would wake her to use my Mayfly technique. It was strange carrying her cradled to my chest. It felt… right.

I nodded once to Katsu as a courtesy as he opened the door for me, pausing only once to lock the door again when I passed into the dark hallways.

Her body trembled, burying into my own as I shifted her. I felt her hand clutch my cloak and I felt the heat rising to my face. My heart throbbed painfully. I tried to ignore it but it only beat louder as she murmured something incoherently into my chest.

"No," she muttered, burrowing deeper into me.

**_Stop acting like a teenager._**

_Shut up,_ I growled defensively, caught between enjoying feeling her snuggle into me or wanting to set her down and walk away. None of my fantasies could have prepared me for how this felt. It was tender.

I'd never known tender before.

Her room couldn't come fast enough. My heart was beating sporadically as I quickened my pace through the maze of hallways, mindful to keep her steady in my arms. When I finally saw the door to her room, I paused for only a minute to shift her again so I could grab the door before I crossed the floor and laid her gently down on the bed. Deep in her chest, she hummed, her tiny hands reaching out to grab onto my cloak again, but I reflexively moved the covers around her for her to hold instead. Before I could do anything else, I quickly melted into the ground, gasping as I came out in my room.

**_That was too fucking close…_**

_Too close, _I echoed feeling the blush burning my cheeks.

* * *

A stir in the air woke me from the light sleep I found. Quickly my eyes opened, my Venus flytrap curling open in respect as I faced the masked face of my leader. I sat up formally, inclining my head to show Tobi he had my attention.

My other half for once seemed more alert. He always seemed more pushy and conscious when our real leader was around. It made me sick knowing it all had to do with his precious _Amaya-chan_. If we were given the order to ever dispatch the girl once she was no longer any use to us I couldn't help but wonder if my other half would reason enough to see the logic behind Tobi's order. Probably not. He was always too overcome in his own weakness.

All my thoughts and musing passed by in the blink of an eye, my real attention demanded in front of me. Tobi stood relaxed in the middle of my room, a few feet off from the bed.

"Today is your mission with Amaya-chan, Zetsu." His voice was deep, yet calm. It didn't give away any hint to his real purpose here.

_We have a mission with Amaya?_

**_The scouting trip, baka. Pay attention._**

_Oh._

"She will try to escape."

"_Nani?_" my other voice broke through.

I cringed at his idiocy, but couldn't deny the gravity of his statement. He knew Amaya was going to try to escape? How? Why? Was he still sending us out on the mission anyway? To bait her into escaping? My thoughts ran furiously, my eyebrows pinching together. There was no way she would try to escape when she was on a mission with me. She knew I was faster than she was. I'd be able to catch her before she even made it far. The only way she would be able to get away was if she got rid of … me.

The blood drained from my face even picturing Amaya trying to _kill_ me.

"**_What do you mean Tobi-sama?_**"

Tobi shifted, turning slightly and holding out an arm, his other propping it up easily. "She will try to escape with Katsu-kun this morning after she gets rid of you. It is the perfect chance. Everyone will sense your chakra falling and will mistake it for you getting further away while she will slip out with the boy," he murmured. Once again, he looked back at me with the weight of his one eye—I straightened instinctively. "I want you to stop her."

_Nani? Is he asking us to kill her?_ My other half shouted out indignantly.

I sighed, closing my eyes to avoid the duel vision that came each time my other half attempted to shove me out of the controlling position of our body. Each time was as if everything was outlined, over focusing with a blurred camera lens. We had long discovered it was from part of the main user's eyesight was temporarily taken over by the other half. Normally when he started acting up, I would have to fight him for control with everything I had, but right now, his emotions where running to high and scattered to threaten my hold of power. It did bug me temporarily losing my focus however. That I couldn't stand.

Instead, I traveled back in our mind towards the thin barrier that separated out personalities, giving my other half my sole attention. Everything was black, not quite void of all color, but dulled, as if I was standing in a room that was blocked out from the light after staring at the sun. His mind was thrashing and swirling violently in an onslaught of panic and confusion mixed with disbelief and denial. I couldn't _see _it in the sense of a distinguished shape like my hand, but I could see it through the air, feel it in my soul, through the very body that kept us together. Watching his thoughts jump around made my head hurt after only a few second, my own thoughts too easily effected by his influence.

**_Calm down baka. You're not helping the fucking situation._**

_How can you tell me to calm down when he is threatening to kill her? To take the one thing from us that has given us a purpose besides ourself._

**_He won't have us kill her. She still has use for him._**

_He's going to make us choose._

**_He was always going to make us choose idiot!_** I shouted, snarling at the unbelievable hold Amaya had somehow stolen from me. My other half only twisted and churned more in agony and worry. Still I pushed on. **_You knew the second you chose to go after her when we brought her here we would have to choose. Don't go second-guessing yourself now! Are you going to throw away everyone we've worked for—everything _**you've**_ worked to get for her?_**

_I can't! _he cried. _I can't! I can't! I can't kill her. I can't! I love her—_

I cringed. The pain of affection and tenderness he saw her with hit me in the gut. For a second I wanted to sigh, to dwell in the loving kind emotion. Love. There wasn't an emotion quite like it. Out of nowhere, someone could feel their heart swell and their stomach churn just to have everything else they had ever cared about fall into the background of their love. It was a sickening emotion. I frowned at my counterpart's affection towards the girl, a girl who could never love him back. What a sad existence to be scorned and hated by the one we loved…

**_Calm Zetsu,_** I ordered. He continued to groan and fight, but his will and hope was diminishing with each struggle against my hold of power. **_I am no more stuck in this than you are. When you suffer, I too will suffer. Don't condemn us by losing your head and forcing us both into a doomed path._**

_Then how?_ he demanded. _How do we save her? Tell me!_

**_You must trust me._**

For a moment, he was still. I could feel everything in his being doubting and crumbling. Then there was only one thing left. Through the depths of my mind, I saw him turn towards me, meeting my gaze with the mirror of my own two golden eyes.

Feeling his assent more than hearing it, I quickly removed myself once again from my mind. Tobi was still standing where he was before, his posture lax and proud as the genius I knew him to be. To my satisfaction my other half gave little to no struggle when I noticed the smirk hidden in the lone Sharingan eye that peeked through his swirling orange mask, the only sign Tobi recognized the internal debate that had just occurred.

"**_If you are aware of her attempt to escape then why send her out on the mission with me at all? Would it not be better to keep her here so she may finish her training?_**" I asked to appease my own curiosity.

Tobi raised a lone hand, looking boredly at his fingers. "While you are on your mission I will be moving the base to our permanent location. I have caught and dispatched a few Leaf ninjas venturing too close to our destination and it is not yet time to reveal our intentions to the world." Clenching his fist his eye drifted back up towards my own. I didn't give away a single thought to his speech so he continued. "It is time Amaya-chan met her mission."

I nodded, running my mind over the facts. I didn't dare question further. It wasn't my place to do so; I was a servant, nothing more. Yet, there was one more thing that plagued my mind in the dark recesses of my bare room.

"**_How do you wish me to stop the girl?_**"

His red eye flashed in the dim light of a lone candle. A chill ran over me, but I knew not what from until the edges of his being began to spin and swirl around his omnipotent eye, slowly disappearing into thin air. His voice haunted over towards me:

"That, I leave up to you," it whispered.

I nodded.

"Do not disappoint me…"

When Tobi's body had completely disappeared in thin air, all signs of his chakra leaving with him, I rose from my spot at the foot of my bed. Closing my eyes once, I slipped deep down into the cold earth. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of a simple wooden door, where in one swift moment I raised my hand and rapped soundly on the door twice.

"Hold on!" came the immediate cry.

I sighed, allowing a rare smile to flit across my face as I heard the fumbling shuffle and snaps as she no doubt raced around the room to get ready. Her incompetent bumbling was quite amusing sometimes. My other half snorted, not hiding his fondness for the girl's foolish and wasteful habits.

The door swung open soon after, the object of my sick obsession standing in front of me. For the first time I saw her lithe form in the formless mark of her own Akatsuki cloak; ever since she came here she had avoid wearing it like the plague. I never thought it could clash too much with a person. Eventually my eyes found her heart-stopping green eyes, and I barely caught my breath as I found myself diving head first into her very essence. The purity, strength, determination, and betrayal sucked me into the very being of her soul. My hand twitched to pull her closer, apologize, declare my love, and promise to never hurt her, but I held back. I could see everything through her open eyes. It killed me inside. I could see her plotting mind spinning behind her soft beautiful face.

Tobi's truth spoke to me at volumes through the secrecy in her eyes. Turning quickly, I schooled my expression and made my way quickly through the hallways, knowing she would be behind me. I kept my gaze strictly in front of me, even when I felt her chakra flutter up, her footsteps falling back into the blind spots of my Venus flytrap.

_Do you think she will do it? _Zetsu called anxiously, his nerves and desires fluttering around in the back of my mind.

I didn't have to look back at her to see her eyes glued intently towards the end of the hallway. Normally I could feel her gaze trailing between her surroundings and me, occasionally attempting to peek into a room we passed in curiosity, but this time, I could only feel her tension. To feel her gaze on me… it used to be everything. **_Yes. She will,_** I answered simply.

_But—_

"Forgive me."

It was only a whisper, but it was enough to catch my attention. Panic seized me for a moment as I realized this was it, my stride faltering as I glanced back at the creature of my affections. There were only her eyes, hard as rock. Then a sharp pain at the base of my neck and my entire body went flying into the wall.

The blow was expected, but the pain. The searing pain. I gasped, my eyes wide, locked on her. **_When—When did she get this strong?_** I grimaced. Shoving aside the pain, I moved quickly to try to get up, but my body convulsed and tipped awkwardly, the wrong limbs moving.

I tried again.

Legs up. Feet under me.

Wrong. Wrist and shoulder moved.

**_Shit!_**

_What's wrong? What's wrong? _My other half panicked, fighting and thrashing worriedly for control. _Why aren't we getting up?_

**_It's a nerve scrambler!_**

Amaya stood over my body, her fists clenched to her sides and her face shadowed over the top of her cloak. I was helpless. I couldn't move.

Trying again. Elbow and fingers to move my legs.

Wrong.

Toes and back.

Wrong.

Shoulder.

Wrong.

Head.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

**_No, no, no, no!_** I cried, staring up at her as time and time again my mind tried to come up with the right combination I would need to move my body. Desperation crept up my throat. This couldn't be happening. I snarled grimacing in the pain of my back cracked against the wall. Every nerve in my body screamed and protested from what she did to me. My skin was clamming, my heart pounding as I watched her hand stretch out. Watched my death come. I trembled.

To be killed by the one person I loved…

**_Damn it!_**

Her eyes were wide. I gave up my fight, surrendering to my fate so I could at least take her in one last time before it was over. As much as I wanted to deny it, I could feel myself shaking, whether from fear or anger I couldn't quite tell. Her beautiful azure blue eyes looked down at me, no longer hard and hidden. They were crying silently.

A sudden peace filled me. To be killed by someone as pure and as determined as Amaya filled me to the core with something I couldn't name. It was reverberating throughout me, soaking through the cracks and shards of my past and soothing the cold-blooded murderer I had become. At least now, she would have her redemption. She could avenger herself and the little brat for all of the cruel things that had happened.

Suddenly, she stepped back, her gaze faltering. I froze, holding my breath as again she retreated, her eyes never leaving mine. Instead of anger, there was pity. Instead of resolve, there was doubt.

**_What?_** I asked myself numbly.

_She's leaving…_

Then abruptly as everything happened, Amaya turned and sprinted off, cutting down the next hallway in the direction of Katsu. She let me go.

Predetermined, again I fought through, trying ever-possible combination of patterns and movements to gain control over my body once more. It was humiliating to be hit by something so immature, as cowardly as a nerve scrambler. I closed my eyes to focus. **_Think. Think. How would Amaya scramble someone's nerves?_**

Scrambling someone's nerves simply shifted where each message the body sent out went. Knowing Amaya, she would pick a pattern, something simple but opposite. She would pick the one thing just complicated enough not to be easily figured out.

**_If moving my foot moves my shoulder, and moving my shoulder moves my hip, then if I move my hip it should move my knee._** I tested, pausing to see if it worked. I smiled triumphantly as my body responded. **_Alright, so if my hip moves my knees, then my knee will move my elbow, which should in turn move my foot. And if that's true then my back and neck should be reversed and my wrist and fingers!_**

Slowly but surely, I worked through each joint, slipping through and figuring out each message, each code. Monotonously, I stood up, shifting my body and quickly activating every joint as a final test. Then with a deep breath, I slipped down into the cold earth. When I opened my eyes, again I was standing in front of Tobi. I only had to nod.

"**_She is heading towards Katsu's room. By now it would be easiest to cut her off at the front entrance._**"

"Very well," he stated simply. I didn't wait for him to vanish before I once again sunk into the earth and emerge quickly in front of the entrance.

By the sound of the heavy feet slapping against the cave floor, I was just in time.

Breathing heavily, I clenched my fists as my eyes focused in on Amaya's lithe form sprinting straight towards me. The light just lit off her features, giving them more of a hallowed haunted look that made me frown in unfamiliar emotion. I could make out the cropping of dark hair over her shoulder. **_Katsu._** The second she saw me come up from the earth, she picked up her face, a determined scowl crossing her face.

I took a deep breath, to clear my head.

As she rushed at me, I let her sidestep, waiting until she was just moving past to throw my arm out around her waist and use her own momentum to swing her around back into the tunnel. My Venus flytrap shifted, just enough for my eyes to look out.

She dropped down to her knee, one arm wrapping protectively around Katsu on her back to keep him in place. She snarled. My frown deepened.

"Zetsu," she growled.

I couldn't repress the shiver that ran down my spine hearing her say my name. So husky. So passionate. I groaned deep in my chest as I felt my other half stir wantonly in the back of my head. Still, I didn't move.

"You!" Katsu shouted, popping up further over her back. I watched her cringe, her head moving away from the loud sound, but I promptly ignored the little insect on her back. He wasn't of any importance anyways.

No, my eyes were trained solely on how Amaya's face slowly melted down into disappointment, a rare case of depression and tenderness shining through in her eyes. **_Stupid girl,_** I snarled, torn between disgust and affection. **_Her open eyes will be the death of her._**

How would I ever be able to follow my orders when she kept looking at me with such fondness behind her anger?

**_Come on Tobi. What is taking you so long?_**

"Rabbit no jutsu!" came a sharp cry.

Out of nowhere Tobi appeared, his leg swinging out and nailing Amaya directly below the ribs. Katsu screamed as her body flew back. She jerked Katsu in front of her body, twisting expertly in midair to push her feet back against the wall as she crashed into it. Simultaneously setting Katsu's body on the ground as her feet touched the wall she shoved off, flipping forward and catching the four shuriken Tobi launched towards Katsu and using her own momentum to redirect them back towards him. It was impressive.

I watched dispassionately as all four shuriken flew harmlessly through Tobi's body.

I didn't move, choosing to stand back and watch my master take care of the girl. She positioned herself defensively for both Tobi and I, her hands held up in a traditional pose. Tobi dropped his stance in turn to turn towards me, waving his hand pathetically, his entire body squirming in an unforeseen joy. My eyebrow twitched.

"Oi! Zetsu-Sempai!" he squealed the same time the boy cried out—"What the hell was that!"

"I made it in time!" Tobi continued, even his repressed chakra bubbling slightly. I snarled, feeling my fingers twitch at his idiotic behavior.

Before I could snap at him, Amaya cut me off. "Still hiding your chakra?"

Both Tobi and I froze.

_She knows?_ Zetsu gasped in my head.

I looked her over carefully, reanalyzing everything. How long had she known? Did she figure everything out? Who he really was? My memory supplied an image of that _scroll_ she used. She said it could show her anything about whatever she wanted—excluding the jinjurican due to their demonic nature. Had she used it to learn of Tobi's true identity?

**_It seems like it._**

I felt my rage spike as I realized not only had I been bested by this _girl_ earlier by a cheap nerve scrambler, but I had also failed my job as I spy. She had gained an advantage over me again, making me look like an amateur. Tobi's heavy gaze slid over towards me.

I snarled clenching my fists as Amaya's eyes darted rapidly around her, taking everything in, just how Tobi and I had taught her in her training. No doubt, she was going through every option. Running through every movement. Plotting how to make a fool out of me again. My blood boiled.

Her eyes shifted back towards Katsu for the barest of seconds. Then, to my horror, I watched as she purposefully looked away, giving us the chance to take her out.

**_She's giving up!_** I fumed. And I knew why. **_She's giving up everything for _him!_ That boy!_**

A newfound hatred coursed through me, knowing that if she chose she could have put up a fight, could have maybe bested me again, honoring her name and fighting for her pride as a ninja. Instead, she chose to lose, to give up everything for _him_.

Seeing red, I shot forward, my fist connecting as hard as it could into her stomach, sending her pounding mercilessly into the stone wall. It cracked, rocks crumbling and the ground shaking. I stalked forward, ignoring as the brat, the selfish little _twat_ called out to her, called out as if he cared. If he really cared for her, he would have told her to run. He would have given his happiness for her. He would have chosen her life over his. But he let her care for him instead. He ruined _everything_. Now, I had to hurt her.

Seething in rage, I watched maliciously as her eyes widened in horror at something behind me, most likely cause by Tobi, but I didn't care. As her body slumped back against the wall, I clutched her tightly around her slim throat, my fingers nearly touching all the way around. Her eyes snapped up to mine, desperation and panic shining through them. It sickened me. My grip tightened unconsciously as I lifted her up the wall, something giving way under my hands. I scrapped her back up against the wall, satisfying myself in her blood, her pain, until she was finally at eye level.

_No! No! No! Stop! _a weak voice called in the back of my head, but I crushed it down.

Maybe this would teach her to think more for herself. To make her understand what a dangerous game she was playing. That if I had to, I would kill her.

_No, you can't … you wouldn't…_

I clutched her tighter, stepping up into her to feel her body press fully against mine, feeling her twitching against me. To have the satisfaction of having her under my control. To dominate her. Taking in a deep breath of her soft sweet smell, I dug my nails into her skin until her hands came up to claw at me.

"_Never do that again,"_ my other half pleaded through my anger. "**_Or I will enjoy eating you alive._**"

Blood bubbled up in her mouth as she smiled ruefully at me, her eyes still resolved and content. I nearly roared, craving to beat her into the earth at the look she gave me. Like she had won. Like she knew something I didn't. _I_ was the spy! _I_ knew everything! My eyes narrowed, my gaze flickering to the blood bubbling up out of her mouth, covering her teeth in the crimson flow of copper. The blood I caused her to shed.

A new feeling tore through my chest, not anger with her, but a deep unknown anger with myself. That I had caused her that pain. Why? Did I think it would make me feel better? That it would make it worth it? I lashed out, redirecting this weird and unknown emotion on the one target I could.

"**_You listening wench!_**"

With a large sickening grin, she looked me straight in the eye, her look of superiority, of victory never leaving. And she spat right in my face. I cringed as the blood splattered across the white half of my face. Her blood.

Snarling, I threw her to the ground, swirling around on Tobi who had been standing back watching everything play out, Katsu's crumpled body under one arm. Seeing my business was done, he threw Katsu over one shoulder. Amaya coughed pitifully behind me.

My softer side washed over me as my emotions became too much, my control wavering and his influence pushing insistently on me. I knew he wanted control to keep me from killing her, from doing something I would never be able to undo. But I resisted.

"_Take him to a new cell,_" he ordered instead. "**_And tell Leader about her attempt to escape._**"

Spinning around, I held on to the last of my control, to my anger. I saw Amaya struggling to get to her feet. Her arms trembled as they tried to support her, all of her energy going to the blue light emitting to her hand over her throat. I must have crushed something vital from the way her body was convulsing. In my rage, I did the one thing I could that I knew would make my other half angry, prove to _him_ as well that _this_ is what would happen to her if we ever were together. Amaya's body crumbled on the ground, bleeding, hurting.

With a quick step towards her, I kicked out her one supporting arm and watched in with a sickened feeling of disgust for myself as she fell pathetically, a violent rage of couching taking over her whole body.

My other half gave a renewed fight for control, and I easily sunk back into the recesses of my mind. However, as out control was split, for the faintest of seconds as our consciouses slipped past each other I heard her voice scrape out one word.

"B-Bastard…"


End file.
